


all star

by miratuck



Series: about music [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Путешествия, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь.
Series: about music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952548





	all star

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Smash Mouth - All Star  
> Персонаж: Джу Ханён
> 
> Куча недосказанностей и открытый финал, но я люблю эту небольшую историю.

Ханён всю свою жизнь жил по принципу _«никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь»_. Так в свои двадцать пять он оказался в каком-то старом баре в Инчоне, где подростковая группа играла какой-то панк. Парень слушал музыку, слегка покачивая головой в такт и наблюдая как тёмная ткань его перчаток оставляла след на наружной стороне бокала. Сделав очередной глоток пива, Ханён перевёл взгляд со сцены на барную стойку. Его внимание привлёк звон стекла и низкий голос парня.

— К чёрту тебя! — он указал на бармена. — И вас к чёрту! — он повернулся к сцене и закричал музыкантам, на лицах которых можно было заметить, как сильно это их задело. _«Наверное, совсем «зелёные»_ — подумал Ханён.

— Идите вы все к чёрту! — парень продолжал кричать, на нетвёрдых ногах плетясь к выходу. Он с трудом потянул на себя дверь, едва не упав на пол, и когда, наконец, смог её открыть, вышел из бара, продолжая ругаться на всё подряд. Несколько посетителей проводили его безразличным взглядом, а сидящие в углу девушки громко захохотали. Ханёна же, который в любой другой день был бы одним из тех, кто лишь удостоил взглядом странного парня, будто что-то подтолкнуло, он оставил свои полстакана пива на столе и вышел за незнакомцем.

Парень наклонился, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за стену, его тело подрагивало. Услышав характерные звуки, Ханён догадался, что с парнем, но подходить ближе не спешил. Продолжив наблюдать со стороны Ханён увидел, как парень медленно, шатаясь, выпрямился и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под слабый ночной ветерок. Он стоял так несколько минут, и всё это время Ханён не мог отвести взгляд. В этот момент парень показался ему красивым. Парень показался ему олицетворением свободы.

Ресницы незнакомца затрепетали, он открыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и направился прямиком к… машине. Ханён напрягся, наблюдая за каждым его движением, и когда рука парня потянулась к дверце водительского сиденья, Ханён за считанные секунды преодолел несколько метров и схватил за руку парня.

Подняв взгляд, он столкнулся с тёмными, почти чёрными глазами. Они молча смотрели друг на друга некоторое время. До тех пор пока Ханён первым не опустил взгляд на свою руку, крепко сжимающую чужую, и ослабил хватку.

— Пойдём со мной, — Ханён и сам почти не услышал своего голоса, так что просто потянул парня за собой, одновременно вытаскивая телефон из кармана. Такси, которое он вызвал прибыло минут через десять. Ханён, после того как помог незнакомцу устроиться на заднем сиденье, сел рядом с ним и назвал водителю адрес отеля, в который заехал несколько дней назад. Он почувствовал тяжесть на своём плече и повернул голову. Незнакомец заснул, уткнувшись в него всем лицом, тихонько посапывая. Ханён улыбнулся, смотря на него. _«Что же мне с тобой делать?»_

***

Ханён доставал коробки с рамёном из пакета, когда краем глаза заметил шевеление на кровати. Он услышал несколько громких вздохов, один такой же громкий стон, а затем увидел взъерошенную макушку. Только что проснувшийся парень резко сел на кровати, держась за голову и озираясь вокруг. Его взгляд наткнулся на Ханёна, внимательно наблюдающего за ним.

— Где… где я? — его голос был очень хриплым.

— В моём номере, в отеле, — посмеиваясь, ответил Ханён. — Ты собирался вчера сесть за руль, не мог же я позволить тебе это сделать. Ты на ногах-то еле стоял.

Румянец залил щёки гостя.

— Не стоило…

— Стоило или нет — решать мне, — перебил его Ханён. — Сходи в душ и садись за стол, позавтракай.

Парень хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и кивнул, слезая с кровати.

— Душ там, — Ханён указал на дверь слева. — Как тебя зовут хоть?

— Хёнджэ, — крикнул парень уже из соседней комнаты, после чего Ханён услышал шум воды.

Когда Хёнджэ вернулся, на столике уже стояла только что приготовленная лапша, айс-американо, который Ханён захватил в кофейне напротив отеля.

— А ты? — Хёнджэ вопросительно посмотрел на парня. — Как тебя зовут? — Он бесцеремонно схватил палочки и притянул к себе одну из коробок с лапшой. Лапша исчезала на глазах. После утреннего душа (даже не смотря на то, что на часах было уже за полдень) Хёнджэ стал как-то веселее, активнее, расслабленнее.

— Ханён, — он улыбнулся новому знакомому. — Наверное, это не совсем моё дело, но почему ты вчера так напился?

Хёнджэ поморщился.

— Честно? Просто накопилось… работа, друзья, девушка. Всё как-то одновременно стало плохо. Иногда кажется, что я живу не свою жизнь. Но так все живут, ведь так? — Ханён заметил, как взгляд Хёнджэ, который до этого был живым, потух, словно там свет выключили.

— Ты можешь жить, как хочешь Хёнджэ. — Парень напротив вскинул голову, будто только и ждал всю свою недолгую жизнь, когда кто-то скажет ему эти слова. — _Никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь._

— У тебя странный выбор места для отдыха, — перевёл тему Хёнджэ. — Почему приехал сюда?

— Я не говорил тебе, что у меня отпуск, — мягко ответил Ханён.

— Командировка?

— Я — фрилансер.

— Ааа… — задумавшись о чём-то, протянул Хёнджэ. — Так почему Инчон?

Ханён не сразу ответил. Он встал, подошёл к своему рюкзаку, вытаскивая альбом. Вернулся к столику, за которым всё ещё сидел Хёнджэ.

— Это города, в которых я был за последние два года. Я объездил уже почти всю страну, пару раз был за границей.

Хёнджэ выглядел заворожённым, пока листал альбом.

— В Инчоне я уже больше недели, — продолжил Ханён. — Через несколько дней уеду в Сувон.

Их разговор прервал звонок телефона. Хёнджэ вздрогнул, приходя в себя.

— Извини, я отойду на минутку, — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула. Ханён кивнул, мол, конечно, иди. Проходя мимо, Хёнджэ случайно коснулся руки Ханёна. Ханён дёрнулся, словно его ударили током.

***

Ханёну всегда было немного грустно, когда приходило время покинуть очередной город. Обычно он утешал себя мыслью о том, что впереди его ждёт не менее прекрасный город, но в этот раз, кажется, было что-то, что удерживает его. Ханён, конечно, знал что это. Точнее, кто. Это _«кто»_ ушёл в тот день, не попрощавшись.

Ханён не знал о нём ничего, кроме имени, и вряд ли смог бы узнать. Да и это был не в его стиле. У Ханёна были только попутчики. Знакомые. Собеседники. И вечный спутник — музыка.

Автобус до Сувона отбывал через десять минут, поэтому Ханён закинул на плечо рюкзак, надел чёрные перчатки и подошёл к двери.

— Покажешь мне города, в которых ты уже бывал? — этот хриплый голос Ханён мог узнать из тысячи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Ханён не обернулся, ему не нужно было. Он знал, кто стоит за его спиной.

_— Никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь._


End file.
